


【零牧AU】诡室艳雏

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【零牧AU】诡室艳雏

雨水连着落下数日，A城无处不在弥漫着颓靡的湿气，而高空中阴森密布的连云更是压得人抬不起头来。  
樫野零站在审讯室门外，从走廊上破烂的木窗往外望去，警局内院里几株荼靡白的有些渗人，在一片雨水浸透的晦涩背景中格外刺眼。  
“怎么今年开的格外晚些？”  
杉原晴美走了过来 ，带着疑问这样说，眼睛却一直盯着樫野零，并在经过樫野零面前时、十分熟练地挑逗般偏头看了一眼，将准备好的立案报告递到他手里，过于紧身的警服蹭到他的肩头。  
烦得很。窗外繁盛的白花被雨线切碎打落，一派伤情景象，樫野零不置可否地收回目光，恍恍惚惚地心里一片空落落。难言的舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，拉开生锈的金属制门把手，往里间走去。  
室内极为狭窄，灰白的四壁生了绿色的苔，向来是这样，即使每日有专聘的清洁工前来打扫，不过两日又再次蔓延而出，尤在梅雨时期更盛。或许真如传闻所说，这所警局的旧址曾是片广袤野坟的孤僻一角。向阴湿寒冷处而生的渺小植物能在这些或有冤魂的地方汲取能量，自然难以除尽。除了中间摆放的一张式样简单的黑色铁桌，空余的只剩一个坐在白色靠椅上的男人。  
樫野零在门口停下，看了一眼手里的立案报告。又在反复确认了一遍，才走到座位前，习以为常地以一种居高临下的姿势观察这个看起来十分纤细弱气的男孩，实在难以说服自己确信他能凭一己之力杀死7名身材健壮的男性。  
而嫌犯看上去不仅柔弱，还十分忧郁。那双充满慧黠意味的长目此时正盯着墙面的某处出神。而毫无已被捕获的杀人犯自觉的、他以一种十分舒适随意的姿势沉静地靠坐在那只涂着白漆的椅子上，被镣铐锁住的双手向内轻握着搁在桌上，看得出是家教良好的人 。  
家教良好？  
还没有审问即下意识揣测着，樫野零为自己的这个结论感到可笑可怖。可笑的是，眼前这名气质高华的男孩 ，其真实身份是C街颇有名气的雏妓；可怖的是，仅半年时间，他已杀害并抛尸七人，作风极其利落干净，会被警方逮捕纯粹是出于偶然。  
而他接到上面命令，兴师动众地安排下来，也不过是要问一个严防死守的动机。  
樫野零颇有些轻蔑地笑笑，将卷宗合起，拍到桌上。粗鲁的拍击声惊醒了神游物外的案犯，他的身体纹丝不动，两颗漆黑的眼珠却先转动起来，两汪黑水银在极为透亮的白水银中荡漾，视线由灰白的墙游移到樫野零的面上，那眼色冷冽又灰暗，简直和四面逼仄的白墙没有太多区别，幸而那极其清澈的泪膜映照着灯盏的强光，现出一种吊诡的天真——这是十五岁的男子高生不该有的煞气。而更诡异的是，在眼珠之后，那张脸悠悠地偏过来，与樫野零正面相视，那情景竟使得阅历丰富的年轻警官倒吸一口凉气——  
这哪里是一张活人的脸？！  
他的皮肤极白。也不知是否因为墙面反射的光线，这张白瓷般的脸颊上镀着一层淡淡的铅灰，像是套了一张隔绝人世的面具，或是被早夭的亡魂附身一般，有些骇人。然而他的相貌实在是过分清纯娇柔，五官像是被重彩描画后又再极为耐心的晕开过一般，颜色浅淡的眉眼和柔顺的乌发并在一处，他穿着一件铁绀色的线衣，与其说是穿、不如说是挂在两道清瘦凸显的锁骨上，看得出他非常的瘦，裸露的脖颈上有几颗四散的小黑痣，和儿童般尚未发育的鼻梁上两颗小黑痣一起，总让人移不开眼。尽管身体薄如纸片，骨架却极为舒展，又毫无扭捏做作之态，连樫野零这样自认绝无同性倾向的人也被这种特殊的美感所震撼，一时竟说不出话来。  
沉默良久，樫野零终于回过神来，有些尴尬的干咳两声，暗暗骂了句粗口，一面拉开颇有分量的铁制椅子准备坐下。金属曳过水泥地面发出的刺耳声响扰得人心莫名烦躁，面前无甚表情的男孩轻轻蹙起了眉头，有些埋怨地看了他一眼。樫野零默默在心内记了一笔：桐岛牧生，很安静，对声音很敏感。  
“桐岛牧生 ，请向我坦白你的杀人动机。”开门见山，樫野零依然采取了一贯直率简单到无礼的作风，连自我介绍都懒得讲，他只想试试会不会碰钉子。至于会不会被高层的老头们马后炮般的教训，谁管呢？妈的。  
桐岛牧生平静地看着他，安心地沉默着，没有回答提问。  
意料之中的反应。樫野零挑了挑眉，扯起衣领扇风。明明下了几天雨，气温怎么还是降不下来。又湿又热的，闷在蒸笼里煎熬，这般天气足够将人心里最烦躁郁结的情绪全都引出来——  
“最好的还是你自己承认。我们这里可不比外面大城市。”  
樫野零重复着这句在入职一年内对着各种难缠的嫌犯说了无数次的威胁，屈起指节在桌面上狠狠敲了两下。案卷上写的明明白白，桐岛牧生是个有钱人家的公子哥，十四岁时从东京一所私立高中转到穷的鸟不拉屎的A城某间臭名昭著的男校，跟满校园乱窜的不良少年坐在同间教室念书。  
“算了 ，”出于好奇，或者纯粹担心这幅身体挨上几拳便能一命呜呼，他决定换个角度入手：  
“黑永勇人是你什么人？”  
桐岛牧生终于有了反应，而且十分激动，即使没有大幅度的动作，但他的眼波几乎是瞬间就乱了，看向樫野零的眼神充满了期待和询问，但没有任何不安或者被揭穿的恐惧。  
“听说他停学了。”顿了顿，樫野零离开座椅，走到他身边，依然是居高临下的姿态观察着，“离开了A城，学校和警方也不知道他去了什么地方 。”  
果不其然，眼底的单薄的身体不受控制地颤抖起来，那张脸依然僵持在一种似笑非笑的表情里，嘴角却难以牵制的往下扯着。这是在忍住哭泣吗？还是因为愤妒？  
樫野零太想知道了。那卷宗上写着“与黑永勇人关系密切 ”。怎么个亲密法？拔刀相助的同学？互相舔伤口的朋友 ？  
还是已经滚上了床。  
婊子。樫野零轻易地下了论断，即使只是出于遐思。他伸手握住了眼底人的双肩，感受着手掌内深秋落叶般的冷凄颤栗，凑到他耳边，磁性低沉的嗓音用在各色女人身上屡试不爽：“但我知道。”  
桐岛牧生有些迟疑地侧过脸看他，这幅泫然欲泣的样子确实惹人怜爱。只是那双眼睛，不知道是在筹谋、还是别的什么情绪，他只是安静地等待着，仿佛很快就会有一个明确的指引。  
“作为交换，请你说出杀人动机。”说到底，他还是把桐岛牧生看得简单了些。若非如此 ，也许还能见到明天的警局内院窗外的荼蘼花，是被落雨散尽了？还是依然美丽的飘摇着、等待来年的又一场天水？

 

“呵呵...警官先生，比起这个，您想知道我怎么杀死那几个老男人的吗？”  
他慢慢站了起来，踉跄了一步，久坐和长期远离阳光使他的骨头关节不那么灵活。樫野零还在回忆那把甜美的嗓音，身体已经条件反射般接住了他，手里握着的那具腰杆比女人还要细巧，这么一对比自己的女友简直就是粗苯的木桩。紧接着，感到腹部被撞击了一下 ，身体本能使他扯住桐岛牧生的手腕，迅速钳制，稍一用力，这具柔弱的身体便摔到桌上 。  
“只是演示一下 ，我没有刀。”  
“你到底打的什么主意？”  
被用力按压的身体因为冷笑的动作轻轻抖动起来，桐岛牧生牵起唇角，侧脸上那只尖锐狭长的眼睛盛满了冷淡的疏离感，随着笑意浮现出的细小褶皱使得整个眼部形状像极了飞蛾的半截羽翅，生来便有剧毒。樫野零有些恍惚，仿佛真的被那些虚幻的灰白鳞片所刺伤般，入室前便有的恍惚感立时加重了，甚至开始头昏脑涨起来，使他想起警局一些人说起的“杀人咒语”——案发现场找不到凶器，以C街为中心不断扩大范围搜寻，依然一无所获，七名死者身体各处的伤口均被法医证实为出自窄小的折叠刀具，兴许桐岛牧生真的有什么阴森缥缈的妖邪之处，能将口舌化为凶器，或者悄无声息地构筑一道美妙仙境，以身体为诱饵，捕杀所有被美色迷惑的人类。  
真是见鬼了。  
“我们认为，你有同伙，”樫野零维持着面上的平静，将桐岛牧生押回座椅，一边继续用黑永勇人的话题敲击，“动手杀人的也许是黑永勇人，你只负责谋划和教唆。”  
“教唆...”瘫软在座椅靠背上的男孩抬起眼皮看了他一眼，继而眼珠转向别处，似乎决定在这段意味不明的发言后停止任何的回应，闭了口，依旧回复到最开始的模样，望着某处斑驳的墙壁出神。  
眼看着问不出任何有价值的内容，樫野零觉得捅进自己脑袋里那把名为沉闷的刀刃又往皮肉里蠕动几分。他决定出去站一会儿，或者随便喝口水都好。  
没有惯例检查一遍眼前人手脚的镣铐，樫野零黑着脸推门而出，走廊上已经亮起的白炽灯光昭示了天色已晚，木田达也果然站在窗边等他，早已换上了便服。  
见到樫野零出来，木田达也一脸同情地讪笑，几乎是肯定着在问他：“这家伙果然很难审吧？”  
“还行吧，已经套出点东西了。”  
樫野零在局里是出了名的傲气，入职以来拔了不少难碰的钉子，只这种状况是头一次，毕竟年轻气盛，脸皮又薄，不说点儿言不由衷的话实在下不了台。何况这也不算谎话，至少能确定，这个黑永勇人对桐岛牧生有特殊意义，或许能从他处攻破。  
接过同僚递来的烟，七星，他们从高中抽到现在的牌子，时隔八年，依然爱得要命。用力吸了两口，再把烟喷到沾满雨水的窗上，那透明的夜色里有个模糊的影子，缭绕着成型，落到湿润鲜活的白花上，竟是那名杀人雏妓带有蛊惑意味的清纯脸庞。  
“达也，桐岛牧生是怎么被捉到的？”  
“啊，这个说起来真的太巧了，还记得一周前，就是在c街救你弟弟那天......”  
是了，那天日头格外好，是梅雨季开始的前一天。樫野圣就职的银行被抢劫了，而作为樫野零的唯一同胞兄弟，他自幼窝囊而倒霉，和强大又受人欢迎的哥哥不同，他在学校被人欺负，在家族中被至亲比较，连独立生活开始正经工作之后，也没有将这份霉运甩脱——银行大厅大约三十几号人，偏偏他被持枪劫匪选中，成了威胁警察一步步退让的人质。管辖这片区域的樫野零和木田达也是警方出动的主力，一路追到劫匪最可能躲藏的窝点，只剩下他二人站在C街各种艳俗的酒店招牌前大气都喘不过来。他们潜入一所留有逃窜痕迹的招待所三楼，却看到几名悍匪横七竖八的瘫倒在地，而花廊的尽头是一道穿着学兰制服的背影转下了楼梯，消失在二人的视线中。花廊内的某扇纸门被拉开 ，极其浓郁的奇异香味随之流散，一名裹着苏芳色浴衣的女子匆匆跑出 ，没走两步便酥软地摔落，伏在地上艰难地抬头、往那道背影消失处定定地望。  
“你的意思是？”  
“那个穿浴衣的就是桐岛牧生啊！”  
“可我记得那是个女的...而且今天我才第一次见到他。”  
“大概你眼里只有麻生绮罗吧？那你英雄救美的事总记得吧！”  
樫野零确实记得在那处灯光旖旎的花廊中折断了一名装死匪徒持枪的拇指，在将浴衣女子拎起来扔进木田达也怀里后、狠狠地干了一架，那份通体舒畅的感觉几乎淡化了弥漫四周愈加浓稠的异香，在当时想来，也不过是风月场所用以催情的迷药罢了。  
“桐岛长得是真他妈漂亮啊。我搂着他，简直不敢相信他是个男的，回来确认过身份才死心。”  
木田达也挥舞着手指比划着，作出了搂抱的姿势，以屈起的窄小维度赞叹那纤细的腰身。樫野零不自禁地点头 ，在木田达也还未察觉时赶紧收敛心神，继续追问：“然后呢 ？这些事情立案报告里屁都没有。”  
“这你就有所不知了，”木田达也掩着嘴，一脸神秘。他压低了声音，“那间招待所的妈妈桑和局长有些说不得的干系！”  
“...行了。”  
樫野零只记得自己带着歪在墙角吓到昏迷的樫野圣直接去了医院 ，善后的事都交给了其他同事。按木田达也的说法，几名警察在收拾残局时闻到了淡淡的血腥味，在那间屋子的屏风后面发现了一名中年男性倒在血泊中，已确认当场死亡。屋里点了极重的熏香，应该是为了遮掩气味。  
“也就是说，受害者其实有8人，但这一件被高层掩盖了，我也是偶然得知。那黑永勇人，很有可能就是上回那个穿学兰制服的少年。至于立案报告上写的桐岛牧生是自首嘛，不过是在为了某些同样见不得人的事情扯谎罢了。”  
抖掉一截烟灰，樫野零继续问：“所以另外7具尸体也是循着被掩盖的第一人发现的吧？”  
“BINGO！”  
“好了，你可以滚了。”  
话音未落，年轻气盛的警官已经重新进入审讯室，摔门声轰隆响过，徒留一脸无奈的同僚和窗外飘摇的白花。木田达也有些无奈地笑笑，旋即干脆的回家了。后来的他常常因此陷入悔恨，如果那时的自己能像平常一样坚持要拉着零去喝个酒该多好，而不是为了同情恶魔的根本就不存在的冤屈、从此永失挚友。

 

离开过一次的审讯室并没有什么变化，当中坐着的少年却匍在桌上陷入沉睡。他的双手被铁链禁锢，只能将头颅抵在冰冷坚硬的铁器之上，发尾垂落至桌面、竟比之更为乌黑，裸露的后颈正中有一颗小黑痣，略宽大的衣领下是隐隐显现的雪白皮肤和瘦削脊骨，而再往下...已经不能再想象了——樫野零承认自己是被引诱了，尤其是在怀疑桐岛牧生替人顶罪之后，这种怜惜感与探索欲一发不可收拾，仿佛只要关乎眼前人的一切能够反转成圣人模样，自己绝对会扯住锁链就地正法一般 、将他操得死去活来。那件苏芳色的浴衣去哪儿了？这身衣服，是谁替他换上的？  
是黑永勇人吗？还是哪个受过那些糟老头子指令的警员？  
才刚消失不久的恍惚感再次袭来，他觉得自己的脚步变得有些许沉重 ，依然一步步来到桐岛牧生身侧，却看到一张泪痕密布的脸。  
真是漂亮啊。  
手指已经凑了过去，几近贪婪的抚摸也已成事实。为什么哭？皮肤怎么这么冰凉？像是冷血的爬行动物，脖颈处血管略微凸起的位置甚至有光滑鳞片覆盖的滑腻感，难道他是蛇妖么？思及此，樫野零竟感到了害怕。可仔细想想，即使他是蛇妖，现在四肢都被沉重的链条捆绑着，还能作出什么妖来！更何况，既然是象征性器的蛇，那么能有的妖法也不过是蛊惑人心、吸走年轻男子的精气吧。  
来吧，你要的我都有。  
精力充沛的青年警官跃跃欲试，亲吻着杀人雏妓的脸颊，一面将手探进衣物里，企图用人类的体温融化这具身体裹藏的冰雪。那纤细颀长的颈子光滑洁白的像玉石，什么鳞片、什么蛇妖，全都是先入为主的错觉。桐岛牧生依然在沉睡，也许是连日的审讯和不见阳光的牢狱使他疲惫不堪，也可能只是一个以身试法的圈套，可惜这副含着秘火的口实在是又窄又甜，只是伸着舌头在口腔里搅弄一番，樫野零的欲望已经蓬勃待发。他自认是个体贴耐心的人 ，可这一次不同。  
他等不起。  
连润滑都懒得做，反正桐岛牧生是个雏妓，还未成年便主动去出卖身体，那里必然随时等着被蹂躏。抱起来扔到桌上 ，几乎没有声音，这幅身体是否已经没有重量，樫野零已经懒得去思考了。悬挂在桌沿的臀部随着剧烈的动作轻轻晃动，还没有插入，那蜜穴已经汁水淋漓、在布料上渗出深痕。一刻钟前，樫野零仍然对立案报告上那段关于桐岛牧生如何主动去了c街、又如何更喜欢接待年纪大他二十多岁的普通男人大感蹊跷——没有胁迫，没有校园暴力；没有官员、也没有什么富商。既然未有被地下组织收为眼线的可能，那么这名看似清纯美艳的雏妓，难道是有什么独特的性癖？又为什么要杀死这些能带给他性快感的男人？莫非性交还不算、只有抵达杀人步骤才能送他抵达至高无上的欢愉之所？！  
樫野零仔细地思索着可能存在的情节，关于桐岛牧生是如何让八名受害者上套、并惨死于异香缭绕的雅室。也许这个人本身便是所犯下密宗的隐秘线索，而正因为不断地触碰这具淫荡身体，长久搁置的悬案终于有了眉目。扯下遮挡的衣物，果然内里一丝不挂。挺身而入，那穴口竟然紧小的连龟头也包裹不住，搁在铁桌上冷淡的脸庞几乎是在同时露出了一丝哀怨神色，说不清是哪一处五官在动，但确实是在一成不变的睡颜中变幻了，颇有些诡异。樫野零开始犹豫，甚至有些愧疚。他不是没操过未成年人，念书的时候谁不懵懂。可眼前情景实在和强奸无异，况且身下人明显和立案报告上的描述有出入：这似乎是没有经历过性事的处子之态。而无论哪条加起来，都足够自己罪无可赦。然而那种不知何处而起的恍惚感又再次出现，使他甚至忘了检查室内坏了几日的监控有没有重新修缮——  
总之，他被这种越发严重的恍惚感驱使着，或者说是安抚着、将一根手指慢慢伸进去。然后是两根、三根...放心，他有的是时间。他只是在恪尽职守。等到那穴口终于承受不住扩张，竟渗出血丝来，他才终于把自己粗硬的性器完完整整地塞了进去。匍匐在铁桌上的人有些过于安静，连生理性的痛苦呻吟都未曾发出，说不定已经在进门前就神不知鬼不觉地死了。可等他开始抽动埋在血肉里的物事，红肿破损的穴口却开始粘人的吞吐起来，沉睡的少年呜咽着叫唤，这音色又柔又娇，和之前冰冷的声线完全不像是一个源出，压在身下的双手被镣铐碾压出血，是手部皮肤太薄嫩所致，随着抽插动作而晃动的手脚铁链发出叮叮当当的声响，樫野零听说过，有些懂情趣的会在女人脚腕上绑一只铃铛，随着交合的动作或者其他施虐的起落，铃铛会被带出悦耳的声响。桐岛牧生被他顶的几乎双脚离地，连桌脚也不安分的摩擦着地板，所有铁制的刑具都在发声，又冷又硬，刺得耳膜生疼，毫无悦耳之感；唯有桐岛所在的那一处，樱色的嘴唇微张着，黄莺般动听的呻吟比什么都清晰，剩下的器物约莫只能等同于铁制笼具，将少年锁住困住，也是一种情趣。  
樫野零的身体热的像火在灼烧，那副被握住的腰身依然冷得像冰、甚至连一滴汗都没出。难道桐岛牧生真的是一条没能越过寒冬的僵死的蛇？他已经有些厌烦了。一定是木田达也说的那些似是而非的话搞得他心慌意乱，又或者是恼人的天气闷得人颓靡，甚至很有可能是那些不顾时节乱开的白花的错。他还记得那个追捕劫匪的日子，阳光充足，从F街追到C街的漫长时间里没有一丝云朵来干扰。那招待所的名字很俗，什么“欢喜屋”，门口站的小姐一个比一个丑，三楼的那层花廊倒是风雅的很。走廊尽头的背影黑的像乌鸦，跪坐在地上的女孩却白净得像月亮一样。如果自己没有因为担心胞弟的伤势而提前离开，或许可以亲自给桐岛牧生戴上手铐。或者，拉着他逃跑。从满是浓香的诡异花廊处逃走，在人们诧异的眼光下、越过层叠的警备、连枪口弹眼都丝毫不惧——

“陪着你，不再让你孤单。”

扯起他的头发，咬着他的耳朵，忘情地呓语着，樫野零觉得自己快要发疯了。手指慢慢地下滑，掩住了桐岛的口鼻，只是用了一点点力气，掌心终于有了温暖的呼吸。还不够，樫野零捂紧了那张小的过分的脸，下身没有停止抽动，终于换来了一点点活人的反应。这次没有人来救他，就像之前的8次恶行一样，已经分不清谁是故意、谁是激情，但总的来说，每一名死者，都试图侵犯凶手。樫野零开始推测某些可能发生的情节，慢慢在脑海里勾画出一副杀人图画，其情景大概是这样：  
平日里循规蹈矩的、临近退休的中年男子，下班后与友人在小酒馆饮了数杯，在离家不远的街口遇到了美丽的少年。他本对同性无甚兴趣，依然被超越了性别的诱惑所吸引，恍恍惚惚地跟着人去了一个灯红酒绿的热闹去处，硬了一路，等上了三层楼，无法自控地在异香扑鼻的花廊里抱住少年上下其手，那少年无力的挣扎着 ，被推进了门户大开的一间雅室，无论这些挣扎和啜泣是真实也好、还是妈妈桑调教出的情趣也罢，都他妈的不重要。他已经年过五十，还有几年就要退休了，老婆越长越像罗刹，两个孩子也不省事情，烦闷无趣的日子过久了，鸡巴也越来越萎缩。本以为自己早已经立不起来了，却从来没有像今天这般硬朗，简直像吃了几十吨的壮阳药...这件苏芳色的浴衣真是碍事啊！中年人抬手打了少年一个耳光，室内顿时安静了，只剩下撕扯布料的声音和干枯的吸吮声。走廊里传来急促鲜活的脚步声，有人在门口停下。他用尽最后的力气往后看了一眼，是一个模糊的穿着学兰校服的黑色影子、以及自己的洒在了月白色屏风上的鲜血，而那屏风上本来空无一物。

“应该是这样，一名生性放浪的娼妓被路过少年所救的故事，依然无法解释剩下七人是出于何种目的被杀害。”  
樫野零自顾自地说着，不自觉地，眼睛也往桐岛牧生曾执着的某处墙面看，墙角细小的霉菌像是受到了某种滋养，飞速的攀爬着，逐渐覆盖了整个墙面。而不知过了多久，手掌内急促的呼吸突然消失了。他回过神来，松开手，失去支撑的头颅磕到了铁制桌面，发出一声不大不小的钝响。  
无计可施。樫野零伸手探过桐岛牧生的鼻息和脉搏。确实是死了。只是因为身体本就冰凉，生与死的界限对他而言有些模糊。熟悉的异香再次出现，迅速弥漫室内，然而并没有人在意，性事仍然在继续，只不过换了种姿态：警官先生搂抱着清艳雏妓新鲜的尸身，平静地坐到那张囚犯之椅上舔舐着 、啃咬着，再次纠缠到一处。更密切的交合，更听话的身体，更柔软的肌肤，甚至是莫名变长的黑发，连嘴角都像是噙着笑意般，死去的桐岛反而竟更加美貌了。那隐秘的私处，怎么会越搅越紧了？明明是捂死，身体为何突然往外深处鲜血呢；明明连呼吸都没有了，为何嘴唇变得更加鲜红了呢；明明脖颈只是维持死态的后仰，为何看起来就像是在经历一次又一次的高潮......

 

杀人与被杀，都会使你感到快乐么？

 

 

 

 

 

第二天，人们在门窗紧锁的审讯室内发现了樫野零的尸体，身体已经僵硬，仍维持着状似搂抱的姿势，靠坐在本应由嫌犯所坐的座椅上，腹部致命处插着一把蝴蝶刀，而桐岛牧生却不见踪影。正好是这天，缠绵多日的雨水悄然褪去，初上的日头红的像血，被阳光镀上一层金色的A城简直如脱胎换骨一般，唯有警局内院的荼蘼花，只开了几日，便于清晨通通败落了。


End file.
